1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data delivery system for a device on a mobile platform such as an aircraft, and more particularly pertains to a system and method for delivering secure data to a delivery device on a mobile platform that automatically delivers decrypted content to the mobile platform.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously, a portable device was used to deliver data content to a mobile platform such as an aircraft. This portable device performed a loading function that transfers data from the portable device to one or more devices on the aircraft. This was not advantageous because it required the portable loader to remain on the aircraft for an extended period until the transfer of data from the loader device to the aircraft devices was completed. The data loaded onto the aircraft system could include in-flight entertainment (IFE) content such as movies, which can include very large quantities of data that may transfer relatively slowly.
Since the data delivery system was portable, it was also more likely to be damaged during transit on and off the aircraft, or by the repeated making and breaking of the electrical connection between a portable loader and the platform system.
Aside from the difficulties associated with the data transfer, another significant problem relates to the inability of an in-flight entertainment (IFE) manager to know the status of the content delivery to the fleet of aircraft on a timely basis. Further, some data content requires security measures to protect it during transfer from the content provider to the content users on the aircraft.
There is a need to provide a permanently installed data delivery device that overcomes the problem of having to carry a heavy but delicate delivery device while maintaining adequate security for the delivered data content.